


lumos solem

by gustavklimt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: зарисовки по хогвартс!ау





	1. part one;

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела написать слоубёрн о том, как щеночки онгниэли постепенно влюбляются друг в друга, но не знают, как об этом сказать, однако я не настолько уверена в своих писательских способностях, чтобы ставить статус "в процессе" и делать из этого хотя бы миди. Зато я думаю, что вполне смогу написать серию драбблов, в каждом из которых будут раскрываться отношения персонажей.
> 
> Даниэль в этой ау учится на пятом курсе, Сону — на курс старше него.
> 
> Также, у меня есть совсем неэстетичный тред для гп ау, куда я кидаю свои хэдканоны — https://twitter.com/i/moments/956003646667358215 ❀

Руни обыскались повсюду.   
  
Поиски начались со спальни, самой дальней комнаты вниз по коридору. Даниэль смотрел под кроватью, под подушкой, в чемодане, где завалялись обёртки от сладостей из Хогсмида, потом стал искать среди завалов пергамента на столе и поднял на уши Джисона, чтобы тот глянул под своим пологом.  
  
Ничего.   
  
– Надо, – предложил Джисон, – у соседей поспрашивать. Может, Сеун её видел.   
  
Спрашивать у соседей они пошли вместе, Даниэль настаивал, что не надо, но Джисон заверил, что так будет быстрее.   
  
Комната Сеуна располагалась наискосок от тупиковой стены, где висел живописный пейзаж с барсуками, гоняющими бабочек и стрекоз. Иногда, зазевавшись, Даниэль не замечал, как они казали нос из картины и вытаскивали у него под шумок конфеты и мармелад из карманов.   
  
Дверь в комнату отворилась не сразу. Пришлось постучаться ещё пару раз, прежде чем в проёме показалась лохматая голова.  
  
– Нет, – сонно отозвался Сеун. – Руни я сегодня не видел. Но можете зайти проверить.   
  
И, зевая, пропустил их внутрь.   
  
Руни нигде не оказалось, и перед Сеуном пришлось извиниться; он ответил «да ничего страшного» и, шаркая тапочками, отправился спать дальше.   
  
– После уроков ещё найдётся, – подбодрил Даниэля Джисон и похлопал его по плечу, когда они, сделав целый круг по общежитию, вернулись в спальню за учебниками.   
  
– Ага, – рассеянно кивнул Даниэль.   
  
И кое-как досидел до конца Прорицаний.   
  
Когда в одиннадцать лет он узнал, что в Хогвартс можно привозить домашних животных, Даниэль не долго думая взял Руни с собой; мама подготовила для неё специальную переносную клетку, положила любимые игрушки, уже немного истерзанные когтями, щёточку и одеяльце, в котором Руни любила прятаться и греться, и проводила на вокзал Кингс-Кросс. Семестром позже Даниэль попробовал взять в дорогу и Питер, но так и не вытащил её из мягкой кошачьей будки, стоявшей в его комнате под крышей. Мама сказала оставить – бог с ней, раз не хочет, пусть сидит дома и встречает её с ночных патрулей в Министерстве. Так и порешили: Руни Даниэлю, Питер – маме.   
  
Обычно Руни всегда кто-нибудь приносил. Или передавал из рук в руки, если была аллергия на шерсть. Эта проказница вечно плутала по Хогвартсу, как по родному дому: однажды даже забралась в Башню Гриффиндора, видно, гоняясь за мышью, а оттуда пришлось ловить её по движущимся лестницам, подключив проворных розовососисочных братьев. Но на этот раз никто приходить не торопился.   
  
Сочинение по Прорицаниям не клеилось. Проклятия получались однообразные и совсем не смертоносные, а такие профессор Трелони не принимала. Даниэль сдался, отложил перо и пергамент и сказал, что пойдёт искать дальше.   
  
Переполошив народ, отдыхающий в гостиной, он кое-как нарисовал в воздухе очертания рыжей морды с усами, но встретил лишь мотания головой – сочувствуем, но кошку мы твою не видели.   
  
– Давай помогу, – предложил Джисон, словив отчаявшегося Даниэля у бочонков, охраняющих вход в общежитие. – Разделимся и отыщем твою Руни.   
  
– Спасибо, правда.   
  
Они разминулись. Джисон отправился в сторону Гриффиндорской Башни, Даниэль – к Большому залу, из которого выходили группки отужинавших студентов.  
  
Руни нашлась, когда Даниэль потерял всякую надежду, спустившись в подземелья Слизерина.   
  
Несмотря на то, что общежитие факультета было надёжно охранено паролем, а вход туда не для красного словца называли «потайным», Руни каким-то неведомым образом пробралась в гостиную и лежала на чьих-то коленях, свернувшись в клубочек. Такой угрюмой гостиной Даниэль в жизни не видал. Даже портреты на стенах выглядели глубоко опечаленными тяготами жизни. В камине напротив дивана потрескивал огонь, но Даниэль поёжился, ощутив, как по открытым щиколоткам мазнул мертвецкий холод. Подойдя ближе, он сумел разглядеть, что на диване сидел парень. Тот накрылся пледом, на котором так спокойно и устроилась Руни. На маленьком и аккуратном лице парень носил очки, а в руках держал книгу, толстенную и с пояснениями в виде картинок, — наверное, какая-нибудь история магической зоологии. Ну точно аристократ. Не то, что Даниэль — из самой обычной семьи волшебников. Конечно, концы с концами они с матерью не сводили, но всё же до семей аристократов им было так же далеко, как до Нурменгарда на своих двоих. А этот парень – явно из этих. Тех, кто подвязывал салфетки на грудь и ни разу не пачкал их во время приёма пищи в своём тёмном обеденном зале посреди серебряных столовых приборов и молчаливых, как статуи, слуг.   
  
– Эй. Привет. Эта кошка моя, – неловко начал Даниэль и придвинулся ровно на один шаг.   
  
Парень обратил на него внимание. Поднял голову, и оправа его очков блеснула в темноте, как начищенные до блеска колбочки и мензурки в кабинете зельеварения.   
  
– Прости, я не знал, – спокойно сказал тот. – Она так сладко спала, что мне не хотелось её будить.  
  
– Спала? Руни?   
  
От удивления у Даниэля вытянулось лицо. Руни никогда не доверяла рукам незнакомых людей. Когда дома кто-то гостил, она отсиживалась у окна в Даниэлевой комнате, а когда её пытались взять на руки, шипела и царапалась когтями. Она и к Даниэлю порой относилась с холодком, будто к своему верноподанному, и с крайне большой неохотой давала себя гладить. Что-то тут было не так.  
  
– Я её не забирал, – заверил его парень, будто прочитав в глазах Даниэля недоверие. – Честно. И кошачьей мятой не привораживал.   
  
– Хочешь сказать, ты сидел и никого не трогал, а она внезапно к тебе примостилась?  
  
– Вообще-то, – парень выглядел слегка изумлённым, – именно это я и хотел сказать.  
  
Как же жаль, что нельзя было залезть Руни в голову и посмотреть, что же было взаправду.   
  
От чужих коленей Руни пришлось отрывать силком. Прощаться с таким тёплым насиженным местечком она явно желанием не горела, и на Даниэля ощетинилась, как на ванную, полную горячей воды.  
  
– Что с тобой, Руни? Ну же, мне завтра с утра на трансфигурацию, Макгонагалл с меня шкуру сдерёт, если я опоздаю!   
  
Долгими уговорами Руни поддалась. Правда, перед этим она пару раз царапнула Даниэля по руке и подбородку – видно, чтобы помнил, кто здесь хозяин.  
  
– Вот спасибо, – бормотнул он, усаживая Руни на плечо. – Разукрасила меня будь здоров.   
  
Руни даже не мяукнула, но зелёный огонёк в её взгляде говорил, что то ли ещё будет.  
  
Вспомнив о чём-то на полпути, Даниэль замер и развернулся на стоптанных подошвах домашних тапочек.   
  
– А ты чего, кстати, не спишь?   
  
Парень среагировал не сразу. Когда он понял, что обращались всё-таки к нему, вздрогнул и повернул голову.   
  
– Ну, если тебе так интересно, я читал.  
  
– В такое время?  
  
Если так подумать, гостиная Слизерина пустовала. А может, тут никто никогда и не собирался? Даниэль точно знал, что добрая половина Слизерина тренировалась на поле для квиддича, близился ноябрь и Чемпионат дышал ежегодным победителям в затылок; другая – просиживала в библиотеке и отбирала книги у Хаффлпаффа. Неужели среди них были и нормальные, которые спокойно проводили время в гостиной в компании мурлычущей от удовольствия кошки?  
  
Парень изогнул бровь. Вышло у него это очень выразительно.  
  
– Что, отчитаешь меня и отведёшь в кроватку?   
  
Даниэль не нашёлся, что ответить, потёр шею с обратной стороны, жалея, что вообще задал этот вопрос, и без слов поплёлся к выходу.  
  
– Эй. Как ты попал сюда?   
  
Даниэль обернулся и спросил: «Что?»  
  
– Говорю, – повторил парень, – как ты попал в общежитие? Без пароля?  
  
– А, это. Я знаю лазейки.   
  
На самом деле лазейки Даниэль не знал, но был знаком с людьми, которые могли бы ему в этом помочь.   
  
– Кстати, меня зовут Даниэль, – спешно прибавил он. Невежливо было вот так уйти, не представившись.  
  
– Это я знаю.  
  
– Знаешь? Вот как. Здорово.   
  
– Трудно не знать того, кого печатают чуть ли не в каждом выпуске еженедельного Хогвартса.   
  
Старания Дэхви приносили свои плоды, подумал Даниэль. И, из-за смущения, стал топтаться на месте.   
  
– Ты, вроде бы, опаздывать куда-то не хотел?  
  
– Ах, точно. В общем. Спасибо, что приютил Руни. Доброй ночи!  
  
Даниэль улыбнулся и махнул лапкой Руни на прощание.


	2. part two;

В пятницу первой половины ноября на носу Даниэля выскочил прыщик.   
  
Пульсирующая красная точка, которую он увидел в отражении зеркала, была небольшая, но заметная и оттого раздражающая. Давить её было нельзя — можно было лишь аккуратно трогать кожу вокруг воспалённого места и горестно вздыхать.   
  
Джисон любезно отметил, что с прыщиком или без, а девочки со всех факультетов всё равно на Даниэля заглядывались. Тот только отмахнулся, но уши у него порозовели до той степени, что профессор обеспокоился, уж не чувствует ли он себя плохо.   
  
Несколько слизеринцев насмешливо зашептались за спиной, и Даниэль зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на правильном произношении «Импервиуса», прежде чем на него опрокинется бочка с водой.   
  
В полдень он решил заскочить к Сонуну: если уж кто мог решить злободневные подростковые проблемы, то только он.   
  
— Не знаешь, чем его можно убрать?  
  
Сонун скептично его оглядел.   
  
— Не вопрос.   
  
Тот посторонился, пропуская Даниэля внутрь; полки над его кроватью прогибались от всевозможных волшебных настоек и микстур, а подоконники были заставлены разной величины горшками в красную крапинку. Каждый предназначался для волшебных растений, и большую часть из них Даниэль помнил из раздела целебных трав и магической медицины.   
  
— А ты чего как мокрая курица?  
  
— Импервиус проходили, — слабо улыбнулся Даниэль. — Профессор Чунмён настоял, что выливать на нас бочки с водой будет гораздо эффективнее.  
  
— Что-то незаметно, — усмехнулся Сонун, продолжая греметь стеклянными бутыльками. — Ну, глядишь к СОВ-у освоишь. В прошлом году нас заставляли выходить в ливень, а в ноябре он сам знаешь какой. Бешеный. В общем, мадам Помфри была недовольна.   
  
Нашарив нужную настойку, Сонун спрыгнул с кровати, из-за чего пружины матраса легонько скрипнули.   
  
— Намажь это сразу после обеда.   
  
Сонун кинул ему пузырёк, в котором переливалась капелька перламутровой жидкости. Даниэль повертел его в руках и отправил в воздух новенький галеон, приземлившийся прямо тому в руки.  
  
В пятницу первой половины ноября школьные дворы и остроконечные башни густо заснежило. Ночью налетела лютая пурга, и перед сном, пока Даниэль морщился от драже «Берти Боттс» со вкусом сколопендры, а Джехван помирал со смеху, за окнами ещё долго завывал ветер, сообщая о начале зимы. Проходя мимо витражей, Даниэль то и дело выглядывал наружу, едва сдерживаясь чтобы не броситься прямо в сугроб с высоты Астрономической башни. Это был первый снег в этом году — самый ранний, сколько Даниэль себя помнил.  
  
Снег был белее, чем шерсть самоедской собаки.  
  
За обедом Даниэль встретил Уджина, который остановил его в дверях перед мраморной лестницей. Они сразу заговорили о Чемпионате: Хаффлпафф — Рейвенкло, налажать нельзя, сам знаешь, все на тебя рассчитывают.   
  
— Сделаю всё что в моих силах, — пообещал Даниэль.  
  
— Рейвенкло сейчас в невыгодном положении, потеряли лучшего игрока. Ты, наверное, помнишь Хван Минхёна? — тараторил Уджин, успевая молниеносно жестикулировать. — Говорят, он подумывает уйти из команды, ну, из-за травмы. Никто в вашей победе не сомневается. За сегодня уже, наверное, человек десять поставили, и все на тебя.   
  
Даниэля поражало, как при такой любви к квиддичу Уджин упрямо сторонился метлы и полётов, но при этом отдавал предпочтение месту возле судейской трибуны. Дэхви как-то упоминал, что они с Джихуном о чём-то поспорили, — кажется, хотели побороться за место ловца в команде. Уджин тогда продул всухую и в отчаянии сломал свой Нимбус; все подумали, что сосисочный союз вот так запросто распадётся. Однако декан вовремя предложила Уджину стать постоянным комментатором на матчах. «Раз на уроках вас не интересует превращение крысы в кубок для вина, может, найдёте полезное применение своим способностям?» Непохоже было, что сейчас Уджин сожалел о своём решении. По крайней мере, когда в команде освободилось место вратаря, он решительно отказался от вакансии, продолжив разносить уловки Слизерина в пух и прах. Ну, а что касалось «Розовых сосисок», то и ссоры никакой изначально не было, а дружба их только окончательно укрепилась, — по крайней мере срывать уроки они стали чуть ли не в два раза чаще.   
  
— Только не дрейфь! — кинул Уджин на прощание и убежал за стол Гриффиндора, за которым как обычно происходила шутливая потасовка за лакомый кусочек бифштекса.  
  
Даниэль нашёл глазами Джисона и, проталкиваясь между людьми, засеменил к нему. В такое время Большой зал напоминал муравейник, в котором все были чем-то заняты, особенно сейчас, после Хэллоуина, когда каждый с замиранием сердца говорил о зимних каникулах.   
  
После экзаменов Даниэль и Руни всегда возвращались домой, чтобы увидеться с мамой и Питер, и целые праздники они проводили вчетвером в их небольшом, но тёплом доме, где пахло выпечкой и ароматными специями да потрескивали поленья в лоне старого камина. Даниэль рассказывал всё, чем не успел поделиться в письмах, мама в это время вязала ему свитера и шапки, к которым прилипала кошачья шерсть.   
  
Думая об этом, Даниэль едва не налетел на Джисона, который без предупреждения остановился прямо перед ним.   
  
— А вот и принц Слизерина, — пробормотал тот. Даниэль повертел головой и уставился в том же направлении, куда смотрел Джисон.   
  
В просеку между длинными столами вошли двое. Зелёные галстуки, перечёркнутые серебристыми полосами, можно было различить с самого дальнего конца помещения, и, казалось, все присутствующие при виде них отложили столовые приборы. Один из слизеринцев бросился Даниэлю в глаза — наверное, это был тот, о ком говорил Джисон, — огоньки свечей, воспаривших под потолком, мерцали по контуру оправы его золотых очков.  
  
— Принц? — переспросил Даниэль.  
  
— Угу. Хорошая родословная, отец великий волшебник, который по слухам занимался тёмной магией. Я уже молчу о его внешности, — на этом моменте Джисон издал протяжный, почти отчаявшийся вздох. — Меня вот ни разу за шесть лет не называли не то что принцем, а даже придворным шутом! А всё почему? Потому что этот мир несправедлив!  
  
— Ну будет тебе, — попытался успокоить его Даниэль. — Ты тоже красивый...  
  
— Лучше помолчи, Кан Чодин, — буркнул тот, и Даниэль сразу понял, что лучше ему действительно заткнуться. — Пойдём, хочу заесть свою грусть чем-нибудь жирным и вредным.   
  
Они отыскали в толпе Сеуна, которого, кажется, снова потрепал один из гиппогрифов Хагрида, и желудок Даниэля радостно заурчал, когда на тарелке появился аппетитный пастуший пирог, — ему явно было недостаточно одних мармеладок на Истории магии.   
  
Ближе к концу застолья Большой зал заполонили совы — они принесли свежую почту, посылки и громовещатели, и плавно пикировали хозяевам на головы и плечи, требуя угощений.   
  
— Что там у тебя? — с любопытством спросил Джисон, сделав глоток из позолоченного кубка.  
  
— Бурый принёс письмо, — ответил Даниэль и погладил кроличьего сыча, который тыкался клювом в его шею. — От мамы.   
  
Письмо было неожиданно коротким по содержанию. По мере прочтения улыбка медленно сползала с его губ, и под конец Даниэль сделался совсем грустным.   
  
— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоился Джисон.  
  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
  
— Похоже, на Рождество я останусь в Хогвартсе. Мама написала, что не сможет быть дома.   
  
Джисон сразу же попытался его ободрить.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Даниэль. Я слышал, Джехван тоже остаётся. И я могу. Всё равно каждый год приезжаю, не страшно.  
  
— Ну что такое говоришь? — возразил Даниэль. — Ты должен увидеться со своей семьёй. А я найду чем заняться. Буду тренироваться как проклятый, возьмусь за ум, в конце концов. Тебе не стоит волноваться.   
  
Джисон сделал такое выражение лица, будто едва ли поверил сказанному, однако настаивать не стал.   
  
Сложив писчую бумагу вчетверо, Даниэль осторожно засунул её в конверт. Судя по обратному адресу и форме печати, мама отправляла письмо из Министерства. Она упоминала в своих ранних письмах, что ближе к Рождеству на работе случалось всё больше непредвиденных ситуаций, и Даниэль думал, что был готов к худшему.  
  
— Эй. Кажется, это твоё?   
  
От странного холодка за спиной по телу забегали мурашки. Даниэль круто обернулся, встречаясь глазами со свёртком, который протягивала чья-то длинная рука с изящными пальцами.  
  
— А! — воскликнул Даниэль, увидев знакомое лицо. — Ты ведь...  
  
— Возьми уже. Мне чужого не нужно.   
  
Даниэль развернул чёрно-белый свёрток, который оказался школьным еженедельником, и с долей смущения воззрился на титульную страницу, где он был изображён в полный рост в форме для квиддича. Он хотел было спросить, как газета умудрилась попасть на стол Слизерина, но подняв взгляд, наткнулся на зияющую пустоту.   
  
— Он ушёл, — шепнул Джисон.   
  
Бурый испуганно вспорхнул крылышками, когда Даниэль вскочил и кое-как вылез из-за стола.  
  
— Прости, приятель, — он аккуратно переложил сыча в руки Джисону, а сам метнулся по следам того парня, едва не наворачиваясь на шматках сливочного крема, непонятно каким образом оказавшихся на холодном каменном полу.  
  
Слизеринец оказался неуловимее снитча: Даниэль успел нагнать его лишь у подножия лестницы и, не зная, как его окликнуть, поймал за запястье.   
  
— Постой! Я ведь... Совсем забыл спросить у тебя, — скороговоркой произнёс Даниэль, еле восстанавливая дыхание. — Ты так и не назвал своё имя?   
  
Лицо слизеринца смягчилось и как будто посветлело. Теперь он казался совсем не таким, каким был в их первую встречу: его ресницы были гораздо длиннее, чем Даниэль себе представлял, они аккуратно окаймляли глубокие тёмные глаза, похожие на обсидиан из маминого ожерелья; на щеке отчётливо виднелось троеточие родинок, которые ни за что нельзя было разглядеть в темноте подземелья.  
  
Ну и дела. Может, он и вправду принц?   
  
— Ты, наверное, не помнишь меня, — промямлил Даниэль, внезапно чувствуя, что язык превращается в безвольный и неповоротливый кусок мяса, — но я приходил как-то в гостиную...  
  
— Сону. Меня зовут Сону, — перебил тот. — А тебя, восходящая звезда квиддича, я помню.   
  
— Я не... ну, в общем, приятно познакомиться, — Даниэль перевёл взгляд со значка старосты, болтавшегося на чужой мантии, и никак не мог оторваться от родинок на щеке. — И спасибо за газету. Наверное, Дэхви что-то перепутал, вот она и попалась тебе. Странно, да?   
  
— Странно, — согласился Сону.   
  
Они пожали руки. Ладонь Сону была на удивление тёплой.


End file.
